narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemu utomaki
Nemu Utomaki is a jonin level ninja from the land of lotus flowers known as one of their most powerful ninja because of her possession and mastery of the lotus flower ninjutsu and her awesome kung fu skills. Background Nemu was born as the daughter of the mistress of the land of lotus flowers because of this she was taught lotus flower ninjutsu as soon as she could walk also being taught the lotus sword a technique only the daughter of the mistress could learn. She grew up in nice peaceful village without any fighting or violence but all that would soon change as a band of bandits attacked her village late that night. Nemu was taken to a secret room in the palace where she had lived her entire life but her mo stayed above to reason with the bandits but as soon as the mistress thought they would leave they killed her and left the village leaving nemu alone and scared. Nemu decided to stay and take care of her village until someone returned but no one came back so she decided to train herself so that if anyone decided to attack her village again she would protect and keep it safe for anyone who needed refuge from the world and it's evil. taji shows up one day while nemu was tending her lotus flower garden a strange man that looked like a monk entered her village he looked hurt so she went to ask what is wrong but he passed out right in front her he looked really hurt so she tended his wounds and gave him medicine when he woke up she told him he could stay if he caused no trouble he then asked her if he could build a temple to his lord so she showed him a empty place in the forest near the village so he stayed there and built his temple living a peaceful life with nemu later having a child of their own named tanimu. Appearance nemu wears a black loose shirt witha a dark skirt to match she also has dark brown eyes and wears her hair down with a small ribbin in the middle of her shirt she also has a white undershirt under the black one. she wears long black socks and black dress shoes and has a curvy yet suitle body being one of the most beautiful girls in her entire village before the other villagers left her alone there to fend for herself. Personality Nemu is a kind, fun loving girl who thinks of others well being over herself but ever sense the villagers left she has become more serious and alittle depressed after being alone for so long. before the attack on her village she was always happy and never frowned and she always knew what to say to make people feel better about themselves but she puts herself down alot because she thinks she will never be as great as her mom. that all changed when taji showed up he showed her that she was also important and could contribute alot to society since then she has grown to be a great woman and a wonderful mom just like hers. Abilities Nemu is known as one of the most brillent users of lotus flower ninjutsu since one of her late ancestors mistress sumaru and over the years she has mastered her affinity to earth style and has learned tiger style kung fu to help defend herself if none of her other skills can help in certain situations. lotus flower ninjutsu lotus flower ninjutsu allows nemu to summon and control lotus flower petals for many different situations be it protecting herself from danger using the lotus wall to block jutsu to attacking her enemies using the lotus flower needles to send flowers flying at high speeds to harm her most deadly foes. this is her main way of fighting and with the many different ways it can be used she can confuse her opponents to no end also being able to fly for short distances and become lotus petals to travel faster and evade attacks. Nature Manipulation Nemu's one and only nature affinity earth is something that she has mastered to the point that she can summon minions made of earth to help her fight and protect her village from bandits. her mom couldn't believe how easy it was for her daughter to learn earth style so she included it in nemu's lotus flower training so she could protect herself easier. kung fu mastery nemu is a master of tiger style kung fu easily able to run along walls and do back flips and cartwheels at great speeds around her village she is known as the white tiger due to her use of the lotus flower ninjutsu in combination with her kung fu techniques. Relationships sumura utomaki Nemu's mother the first mistress of the land of lotus flowers it was because of her mothers sacrifice that nemu was able to live on when the bandits showed up she tried to reason with them but she was killed but nemu's mom is why she is as strong and kind as shwe is today thanks to her teachings. Taji kawashi nemu's husband and first friend after her village was attacked by the bandits who killed her mother he was also the one who helped her regain her confidence in herself and gave her a reason to live they then had a child together named tanimu. Tanimu kawashi Nemu's first born son and only child as of now he has already begun to learn lotus flower ninjutsu and his fathers religious ways so that he may live a long a peaceful life in the village with his parents. Quotes "I don't know if I can ... but i'll try my best" "my mom died to keep me alive so I will find a way to make her proud" "peace and tranquility is the way to master lotus flower ninjutsu" (teaching her son lotus flower ninjutsu)